Le Plaquage De Trop
by jlukes
Summary: Parce que Derek est trop impulsif et que parfois, il ne devrait pas. Se situe après le 4x03


**Voici un petit OS qui me trottait depuis un moment ;)**

**Écris sur mon Smartphone je pris tous les dieux de la lecture avoir pu éradiquer les fautes grossières... :(**

**Il y a du spoilers SAISON 4, donc si vous ne les avez pas vu pour vous garder la surprise en français, passez votre chemin lol !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

Il y a des moment où Derek se dit, que la Terre tourne à l'envers, qu'elle a quitté son axe et que toutes les forces de la nature sont contre lui. Souvent. Toujours. Et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas ses convictions.

Assit à même le sol, il regarde ses mains. Froides d'habitude mais sombrement chaude en cet instant. Ses griffes qui lui ont tant sauvées la vie, viennent elles-mêmes de le trahirent. Il le savait pourtant, sa force était souvent incontrôlable en _**sa **_présence.

Et ce regard, _**son **_regard_**. **_Une triste vision qu'il le hanterait jour... et nuit. Et sûrement en enfer aussi.

Une heure plus tôt.

Scott et Stiles débarque chez Derek en courant, l'un essoufflé comme un boeuf, l'autre à peine.

- Sérieux, je vais mourir...

Derek lève son nez du dossier que la mercenaire lui a laissé et roule des yeux devant cet humain incapable d'optenir un minimum d'endurance. Scott en meilleur ami parfait l'aide à se redresser et s'assure qu'il reprenne son souffle en l'installant sur le canapé.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'approche et croise les bras devant ce spectacle. Il avait abandonné l'idée de détester ce gosse, après tout il avait lui aussi eu son lot de merde dernièrement,et puis, il devait avouer que savoir que cet hyperactif avait fait le trajet jusqu'au Mexique pour le sauver, avait fini de le convaincre qu'il était loyal et courageux malgré tout. Mais il restait toujours sous entraîné. Il allait en toucher un mot à Scott plus tard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demande t-il posément.

Scott retourne son attention sur lui et se rue frénétiquement vers lui. Il suintait la peur et le regret, Derek le força à se calmer lorsqu'il se mit à dégainer les mots et les gestes qui vont bien.

- Stop ! Scott respire... et recommence.

L'Alpha obéit et Stiles se relève et s'approche de son ami, posant une main encourageante sur son épaule. Après un sourire, Scott reprend.

- J'ai mordu un gars. Lâche t-il effrayé, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce fait dans toute sa globalité.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Derek était posé, mais surprit. Il savait Scott en contrôle, alors comment en était-il arrivé là ?

- Il y avait ce wendigo...

- Wendigo ? Vramient ?

- Tu peux arrêter de lui couper la chique et l'écouter ? Râle Stiles qui peut encore sentir le stress de Scott sous ses doigts. Derek le regarde de son œil de défit puis retourne son attention sur Scott.

- Il était sur le point de le tuer alors je me suis interposé. Mais dans la bagarre, il allait tomber du toit. Je le tenais, je...mais le wendigo m'a bloqué et la seule solution que j'avais etait...

Mais Scott ne peut plus parler, le goût immonde de sang encore dans sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir.

- Il l'a mordu pour ne pas qu'il tombe de l'immeuble. Conclu Stiles doucement.

Il pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Le Nogitsune mort, il en gardait toujours les douloureux souvenirs.

Maintenant Derek comprend mieux ce qui a pu arriver. Alors il essaye de conseiller Scott comme il lui avait promis de le faire.

- Est-ce que tu lui a parlé ?

- Non. Je suis parti et j'ai courru chez Stiles. Avoue t-il honteux.

- Tu l'as laissé seul ? Cri t-il incrédule.

- On a appelé Mélissa, elle s'occupe de lui et l'a sédaté pour le calmer.

Mine de rien, l'ancien Alpha est surprit de la retenu dont fait preuve l'humain. Mais il se reprend et parle doucement.

- Tu dois aller lui parler, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qui va suivre. Il est ton bêta Scott. Tu dois le protéger et le guider.

Les mots de Derek sont apaisant aux remors de Scott, il sait ce qu'il a à faire maintenant. Après tout c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient couru jusqu'ici. Il avait besoin des conseils d'un Alpha et Stiles lui avait tout simplement suggérer l'idée de se confier à Derek.

- OK... je vais... je vais y aller.

Il remercie le plus vieux et quitte le loft suivit de Stiles, mais Scott le retient,prétextant qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à ce gamin tout juste arrivé en ville.

Stiles ne s'en offusque pas et se contente de le serrer dans ses bras suffisamment fort pour qu'il sache qu'il est là.

- Appelle moi dès que tu as terminé.

Son meilleur ami hoche la tête doucement et quitte définitivement le loft sous le regard inquiet de l'humain.

- Il va y arriver, ne t'en fait pas.

Alors. que Derek retourne sur son bureau pour consulter son dossier, Stiles met du temps à se retourner. Il aimerait tellement l'aider davantage, que ça le bouffe de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Stiles...

L'ancien Alpha lève les yeux de son dossier et les pose sur le brun qui n'a pas bougé. Il peut ressentir la peine et l'inquiétude émaner de lui par vagues inquiétantes.

A son nom, Stiles redresse la tête et se reprend pour effacer toutes ses pensées et afficher ce masque de légèreté qui devenait sa signature émotionnelle. Il se tourne vers Derek et avance jusqu'à lui pour voir ce qu'il lisait.

- Tu fais des recherches ? Tu t'en sors ? Questionne t-il tout à fait normalement.

Derek se contente de grogner et referme le dossier dans un claquement d'air.

- Toujours aimable à ce que je vois...

- Ça ne te concerne pas

- Toujours les mêmes rengaines aussi

Derek grogne de nouveau et se contente de s'éloigner vers la porte du loft qu'il ouvre en grand avec un regard long de sous entendu.

-Et toujours aussi subtile ! Sur ce, je me casse !

Il trottine jusque là mais avant de passer la porte il s'arrête et observe le regard de Derek qu'il sait maintenant doré.

- Tu crois que ce changement a un rapport avec... Paige ?

- Pardon ? Comment...

Derek blanchit à vu d'œil et ses iris changent de couleur. Stiles fait un pas en arrière et attend que la colère du plus vieux lui tombe dessus.

- Qui t'en a parlé ! QUI ? Hurle t-il devant son visage.

Collé si près de lui, Stiles peut sentir tout ce corps irradier de colère, espérant qu'une divinité puisse le sauver.

- Derek... c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit ! Après tout c'est ton histoire hein ? Mais réfléchis y tout de même ! Elle est la raison du bleu de tes yeux et s'ils ne le sont plus, c'est sûrement que Kate en est responsable ! Elle...

- LA FERME ! Hurle t-il plus fort encore si cela est possible.

Stiles ne pouvait s'en empêcher, pourtant il le savait. Oh ça oui, il le savait. Parler de la vie privée de Derek était LE sujet tabou à éviter. Mais voilà, il voulait l'aider, et comprendre aussi par la même occasion. Et ça, ça met Derek dans une colère noire. Personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit le cerner, personne !

Alors il le choppe au cou et le plaque plus fort que nécessaire sur le premier pilier qu'il se trouve sur son chemin. Le corps de Stiles cogne violemment et quand sa tête heurte la surface plate, Derek a un haut le coeur. Un son. Écœurant. Horrible. Un bruit qui laisse un écho sinistre dans tout le loft, tambourinant dans ses oreilles sensibles.

- Stiles ? Demande t-il doucement et completemeent effrayé.

Mais Stiles ne lui répond pas. Il le fixe. De ce regard vide et surprit à la fois. dans son sens surdéveloppé, il peut voir dans le creux de ces pupilles whisky, le vide total, l'absence de vie. Le néant.

- Stiles... non, Stiles...

Il lui masse les joues pour finirent par les tapoter le plus doucement possible. Au fond de lui Derek sait ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Ses doigts n'osent pas s'aventurer derrière ce crâne qu'il savait plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais il le doit.

Le coeur tambourinant comme un dingue dans sa cage thoracique et les mains tremblantes, il ferme les yeux et inspire pour se donner du courage, mais déjà son cerveau part en vrille, il sent. Cette odeur. Celle de la mort, de sang et du vide. Hésitant ses doigts passe sur ses cheveux qu'il découvre doux, mais hélas, ils deviennent collant au gré de ses mouvements vers l'arrière du crâne. Et quand enfin ses doigts touchent un objet dur, il n'a pas besoin d'essayer d'analyser. Un clou. Un putain de clou qu'il devait enlever. Qu'il aurait du enlever quand Peter lui en avait fait la remarque. Et maintenant ce clou est enfoncé profondément dans la tête de Stiles qui n'a même pas eu le temps d'en souffrir.

Et là Derek pleur. De rage, de colère, de peine. De honte.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Il laisse sa tête reposer sur le visage mort de Stiles et se laisse pleurer comme un homme honteux.

- Désolé, désolé... Stiles putain !

Il finit par se reculer et regarder ce visage vide de toutes expressions. Ce regard mort.

Alors il maintient sa tête et l'avance doucement vers lui, le son degeulasse du clou qui s'extirpe de la boîte crânienne. Il a envie de vomir.

Il allonge le corps sans vie de Stiles et prend soin de fermer pour la dernière fois ses yeux si brillants de malice auparavant. Du sang coule du mur et il observe ce clou assassin. Non. C'est lui l'assassin. Il l'a tué. Au fond de lui il le sent. Ce changement qui défini sa vrai nature. Celle qu'il sera toujours. Un tueur d'Innocent.

Maintenant assit au sol il ne peut que pleurer face à cette marre de sang devant lui. Sang qu'il a sur ses mains. A vie.

Derek suffoque et ouvre les yeux. Ils sont dorés. Il est perdu.

Dans une confusion qu'il ne connait pas il cherche le corps de Stiles, mais il n'est pas là. Lui-même n'est plus assit par terre mais debout face à son bureau devant le dossier de la mercenaire.

Il ne comprend rien, que venait-il de sse passer ? Il y a quelques secondes il était dans une marre de sang. Le sang de Stiles.

- Sérieux, je vais mourir...

Il relève la tête vers la porte du loft plus rapidement qu'il n'est jamais réussi à faire. Stiles est essoufflé et plié en deux. Scott le soutien.

- Mais qu'est-ce...

Dans un instinct incontrôlable, il tourne la tête vers le pilier sur la gauche. Et il est là, il attend, il le nargue.

Et devant les yeux surprit de Scott et là tête grimaçante d'un Stiles au bord du gouffre il court vers ce clou et l'arrache avec une violence sans pareille, le broyant dans le creux de sa main avant de laisser la poussière de rouille tomber au sol.

- Je sais pas... ce qu'il t'a fait ce clou... mais je veux pas être à sa place. Essaye d'articuler Stiles

Derek ne comprenait pas, tout avait était si réel. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était plus surprit de rien. Son isolement au Mexique l'avait changé plus encore qu'il n'y avait pensé.

Il avait des visions.

**FIN !**

**Ouai j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) **

**Je n'ai pas prévu de suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai deux FICS à chapitre en cours que je vous posterai bientôt ;)**

**Byyyye !**

**Julie :D**


End file.
